freakcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Catherine Elizabeth Meriwether
Description With a shelf full of beauty pageant trophies, it's easy to see why Kitty was named Miss Louisiana at the age of eighteen. With the "All American" look stemming from a broad genetic background, the blonde could easily pose for any calendar and possesses features that are considered almost universally attractive. Her sweetly featured face is unmistakably feminine, enhanced by the practiced pout on her full lips, and a lifetime of flirtation has taught her how to use her wide emerald eyes to their best advantage. Granted, it's not Kitty's eyes that attract the most immediate attention. One of those young girls who discovered the power in being fully developed, Kitty got a taste for tight and revealing clothing well before entering high school. Justifiably proud of her full breasts that maintain that appearance of defying gravity, she's rarely seen in anything that conceals them. Low-cut and tight is the way of her preferred shirts, only modified when she's in the midst of the neverending housework that comes with being the only girl in a houseful of men. A couple of Slate's worn-out flannel shirts paired with cutoff jean shorts stand as her "housecleaning" wear, and even then, she never buttons them all the way up. A black, tribal-style scorpion tattoo marks her left thigh, crawling along the outside of her leg, and Kitty rarely wears full-coverage skirts, jeans or tights- all the better to show off her "ink." The concept of becoming a male fantasy icon delighted her the first time Kitty wore a cheerleading uniform and noted the reactions of those who saw her. Her closet is filled with 'outfits' all aimed towards a specific idea: cheerleader, cowgirl, schoolgirl. The only thing in her appearance that never changes is the delicate necklace she constantly sports. A delicate gold filigree and emerald cross hangs from a thin gold chain around her neck- Slate's gift, celebrating their first year together as a pack. With a flair learned from the endless pageants her father entered her in, Kitty adds an air to everything she wears. Just not necessarily an elegant air. Personality While personality isn't the first thing people consider when they look at Kitty, it shows through in her ready smile and the brightness of her green eyes when she's interested or excited about something. Despite popular opinion, it isn't necessarily male attention that draws that happy look to Kitty's eyes. While her upbringing did ensure that a man's whistle or admiring look would always catch her attention and bring an alluring smile to her face, Kitty has a myraid of interests that keep her from the ennui that absorbs so many vampires. One of those interests is her ductus, Slate McCormick. A replacement for her adored father, Slate is the one Kitty turns to for reassurance and care. Her position as "Daddy's Little Girl" to him remains stable due to Kitty's enthusiastic adoration and her careful attention to his needs. No one is quicker to refill Slate's beer, fetch the remote or tape the football game he wants to watch than Kitty, and he returns the attention in full. It's lead to quite a few misunderstandings, but when tired or bored, Kitty's first attempt at diversion is to sit on Slate's lap and ask for a shopping trip. He almost always indulges her. Intelligence isn't Kitty's strong point, but she greatly enjoys her subscriptions to magazines such as Vogue or Mademoiselle, and one of her secret hobbies is planning her dream wedding. Quick to hide her collection of bride magazines if someone enters the room, Kitty still holds onto the daydream she grew up with that put her in the position as the admired bride with an adoring husband to be waiting at the end of a long aisle. With the loss of Valentine, the Malkavian antitribu that she and Slate took in years ago, Kitty's other hobby of playing 'Mommy' vanished. Still, her maternal instincts remain high, and she's quick to help out at the freehold Hearth Home when she can, loving the sight and sound of a flock of happy children. Thomas Walgrave receives quite a bit of her motherly attention as she constantly tries to get him out of the house, out to meet new people and secretly attempts to set him up with some "nice boy" who'll draw him out of his shell. Pets were never high on her list of desirables, but there has been a succession of cats added to the pack haven as child substitutes, none of which lasted more than a year. Each pet death drags Kitty to sobbing depression, which Slate is quick to alleviate with a shopping trip and a new cat. What people rarely acknowledge is Kitty's overwhelming generosity and her warm heart. Despite her spoiled nature, no one is quicker to offer a helping hand, and she never consideres someone in need to be an imposition. Rather, they're a welcome distraction from the nigh-constant bickering between Nathan Talbot and herself. Although she's flighty, bubble-headed and certainly deserves the title of "easy," Kitty epitomizes what people consider good about the South. Pre-Game History Born in 1963 and christened 'Catherine Elizabeth,' Kitty was immediately the delight of her father's life. With her grandmother's leaf green eyes and her mother's brilliant gold hair, it was apparent before Kitty was three years old that she was a beauty. Her mother Elma, already exhausted from birthing Kitty's younger siblings- a son and a daughter in quick succession- paid little heed to her eldest child as Kitty's father was so eager to take his daughter's care in hand. John Meriwether was a man who believed in God, the Devil and a father's firm hand. All of those were rained down generously on his children through a strict southern Baptist upbringing which seemed to bend only when it came to his eldest daughter. While Kitty's siblings- by the time she was seven years old, Kitty had two brothers and three sisters- lived in fear of their father's swift hand, she seemed to prance through the Meriwether home, taking and doing whatever she liked and earning only her father's warm gaze and loving praise. Understandably jealous of their sister's apparently untouchable status, Kitty's siblings made it their mission in life to get her in trouble. It rarely succeeded. Elma lived in fear of her husband and would raise no hand to Kitty, while John considered Kitty above reproach and often turned any mischief she got into against her other siblings. Even her grandparents were lured into John's way of thinking, and with the local pagents reassuring Kitty of the beauty her father insisted she possessed, it was a spoiled little girl that flounced around their home outside of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. No one knew the price Kitty paid for such freedom and adoration, and as it had been part of her childhood from the beginning, Kitty thought nothing of the nights her father spent in her bedroom, or the afternoons he took her on "walks." What was done, he explained numerous times, was done because he loved her and this is how people expressed their love. The other children weren't as special to him as she was, and he had to express his love in some way. Such was her father's intent explanation that Kitty never questioned it. School was quite the startling change for Kitty. While she ruled her father's house, controlled only by his occasional word, the school system was a different matter entirely. It was very clear early on that Kitty was not the most... mentally equipped child, and she had considerable difficulty reading. Her teacher's surprisingly gentle suggestion was that Kitty attend a "special school" to help with her reading problems. John would hear none of it, and constantly berated Kitty's teachers for not doing more to encourage his little girl. In their small town, people with forceful personalities were admired as long as they were men, and it was the general concensus that John was in the right. Teachers, fearful of having the school board- a gathering of "good ole boys"- come down on them would give Kitty simple assignments or gently 'nudge' her along the path of academia. It was, however, enough to make Kitty ashamed of her inability to read as well as her younger siblings, and she retreated behind her trophies as a beauty queen to save face. Beyond the academic troubles, Kitty had little difficulty in school. Gregarious and warm-hearted by nature, she was quick to offer a hand to other students and was sought after as a "best friend." Even when she threw temper tantrums at not having her way, other little girls were quick to forgive and forget for the sheer status of having a Little Miss Louisiana as their friend. Children are shallow, and it was Kitty's beauty and flirtaciousness that gained her boyfriends in the innocent fashion of prepubescent children. It was when those boyfriends stepped beyond the prepubescent stage in her middle school years that John had reason to turn his fearsome temper on his beloved daughter. Jealousy was undoubtably uppermost in his mind, but his external display was that of a father shocked and saddened by his daughter's "loose" behavior. Loose indeed... Kitty's first non-incestuous sexual experience was at the age of eleven, and she had no compunctions about dating a freshman from the local high school. Despite her father's fury, Kitty went her own wild way. As she grew into her full maturity, John's spoiling of his daughter turned on him as Kitty refused to listen to any of the rules he put down. Perhaps it was finally that Kitty was disgusted with her father's attentions, for John had certainly made the best possible use of his daughter's new maturity. It could have been that Kitty decided that such a thing was the best way to feel loved and accepted, or simply that she'd been trained so well that she used her knowledge at every opportunity. Despite the rumors dogging her, Kitty graduated high school by the tip of her nose, and had even managed to be accepted by the University of Indiana. While her father ranted and raved about her leaving her family and going so far away when the University of Louisiana was so close at hand, and what did she need college for anyway? Kitty made preparations to get a job and attend school. In 1981, she boarded a bus and headed to Indiana. College was everything she'd dreamt of. While the classes for a degree in chemical engineering- the only thing she'd managed to remember when asked about a major- were insanely difficult, they did focus on one thing that Kitty managed relatively well: math. Numbers were easier to deal with than words- there were fewer of them, they meant exactly what you read and you could only interpret so much out of them. The few courses she had to take to round out her major were passed with help from her many "tutors" or given the passing nudge by a little "extra credit." One of Kitty's delights was being a cheerleader for the college football team. Carrying over a middle school and high school tradition, Kitty was thoroughly acquainted with all of the football players within a year, and considered one of the most popular girls on campus. A party wasn't a party without Kitty, and it was at one of those post-game parties that she met a running back from the opposing team. Nathan Talbot had run the last scoring touchdown for the game, despite his team losing miserably, and was making the best of a good party. It was Kitty's habit to tease the opposing teams, and everyone in the room roared with laughter when she told Nathan off and left him dripping from the drink she'd thrown in his face. Despite one Winter Break when her father had broken her nose- it was clearly a mistake to take her exchange student boyfriend (from Nairobi) home with her for the holidays- and a late start for that spring semester due to the plastic surgery required to fix her "pretty lit'l nose," Kitty managed to graduate with a bachelor's degree in chemical engineering. 1985 was a good year to be a pretty young woman with no particular morals to hold her back, and Kitty did the next best thing to getting a job- she got herself a sugar daddy. The engineer Kitty moved in with spent most of his time travelling the world to help with off-shore oil rigs, and while he enjoyed having her in his bed to come back to, it was one of those "what is she doing while I'm gone?" situations. His predictable reaction to finding Kitty in the arms of an off-duty cop left the blonde in the emergency room and the cop dead. Needless to say, the engineer ran from the law and Kitty enjoyed the brief stint in the spotlight- once her bruises healed, of course- until she moved in with the prosecuting lawyer for the case. He entertained quite often, and Kitty- with her soft Southern accent, flirtacious looks and ready smile- was the perfect hostess for his parties. It was at one of these parties in the summer of 1986 that Kitty met her sire. A Ventrue who had defected from the Camarilla, Sirus Quilmaine longed to sire a childe who could bring pride to his household and his name. Mingling with the mortals who held the job he had known in his living days, he met Kitty and was immediately charmed. Ignoring her insistance on using a plebian nickname, he called her "Catherine Elizabeth" and said any woman of such beauty, named for two queens, could only be an ornament to the household. While Kitty could easily have been charmed by his approach, Sirus had a problem with impatience, and he returned to the lawyer's house that night and forcibly Embraced her. That proved to be a dreadful mistake, for Kitty attacked the lawyer, drained him dry and then turned on her sire. It was her fortune to be heard by a bored Sabbat pack, and when they found the blonde beauty tearing a screaming man apart in a well-furnished living room, they settled in to enjoy the show. A few mortal servants tossed in for good flavour, and Kitty emerged from her First Hunger to find a group of laughing, leather-clad men grinning at her. Undeath wasn't the choice she might have made, but it could've been worse... Pertinent Connections * Slate McCormick -the ductus of the Rough Riders and Kitty's chosen "daddy," Slate is the Lasombra that Kitty would do literally anything for. * Nathan Talbot -a member of the Rough Riders and Kitty's playful nemesis, she delights in teasing the Assamite antitribu to no end. * Thomas Walgrave -the only person who has ever been able to draw a touch of elegance out of the rambunctious blonde, Kitty tries as hard as she can to find a way to hook him up with the next "nice gay boy" she finds. * Jack Ferrers -for all that she and Jack rarely speak, this is the Rough Rider that Kitty gets on best with aside from Slate. Their mutual enjoyment of the pack's horses keeps them on speaking terms, even when one of Kitty's temper tantrums upsets the household. * Brad Gallegher -living with people who try your patience is something both Kitty and Brad have excessive experience in, and when one is at the end of their rope, they call the other for a night of drinking and complaining. * Matthew Laryn -when the new 'pack' arrived in the city, she naturally had to make eyes at the stoic soldier who took his responsibilities as ductus very seriously. That he would come to notice more than just her magnificent rack and handle the situation like a gentleman was surprising, but she certainly isn't complaining. Random Traits * Suffers from dyslexia * Owns a complete collection of the "Nancy Drew" series * Has a collection of blown-glass animals * Knows the name of every 'My Little Pony' ever made Category:Bookcase